poopey
by lildress
Summary: well... zelda dad is sick, her mom dead, and shes trying to find love in her life so she wont grow lonely, too bad shes so pickey.. im not good at sumaries, please just R&R ZeldaLink
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What in the…" Zelda exclaimed looking out of the window to see a person hanging on the sill.

"Zelda, please here me out, if you would just _listen _to me!"

"You have thirty seconds, and believe me I'm being generous in the time slot department." She said as he clamored into the room.

"Zelda, why won't you marry me, I have so much! I have money, and fame, and I'm incredibly good looking, if I may say so myself."

"You are crazy! I won't marry you because I don't love you, I don't care _if_ you're wealthy, and famous, or even how you look! That's not what I'm looking for in a man. What matters is the inside, besides, you don't think I have enough fame and fortune on my own!"

"Well… wouldn't you like to have _more_?"

"Ugh, _my_ _lord_, George, you _are_ hopeless, besides, your thirty seconds are long gone."

"But…"

"Out!" Zelda said before pointing out the door, indicating for him to leave, "Now" she added her voice threateningly low. George slowly dragged himself out the door like a chastised child, muttering to himself on the way.

He stopped just as he reached the shingles of the door, and said "This doesn't mean I've quit, far from it, I will devote myself only to you."

"To my money you mean, OUT!" At this George winced and fled.

"Aye, aye, aye!" Zelda sighed once she was alone, "If only those arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed suitors would just leave me _be_! They already have more money than they can handle, why do they need m_e_ for _my_ money? I'll never understand them." Zelda walked out the door into the hallway; she quickly descended the long spiral stairs. "You know I wouldn't mind _if_ my father had locked me in a tower with no doors or windows, away from all suitors…" she mumbled, referring to the frequently told fairy tale of Repunzil. "Speaking of father… I'll just stick my head in to see if he's is ok…." Zelda loved her father with all her heart, but it pained her to visit him sometimes she even dreaded it… "Oh, there's his room." She stated, almost passing it. She heisted, and then slowly opened the door. "Father…" her voice cracked and failed.

"Rosie, is that you?"

"No, dad… It's me, Zelda, Rosie's… _mom_…moms… gone."

"Gone…where is she, when is she coming back?"

"She's not coming back dad…" tears sprang from Zelda eyes.

"Of course she's coming back, why wouldn't she?" Zelda couldn't answer, all she could do was sit there and shake her head. "If she's not coming back, then I'll just have to go and get her."

"No! NO, please no! Stay here stay here with _me_, I want you, I _need_ you, oh dad please don't leave don't go where mom is, don't die…" Her dad's eyes just became dazed and had a faraway look; Zelda knew he had forgotten all about her, he probably didn't even remember she was alive yet. He was in his fantasy world, where he and her late mother were still young and happy. Zelda stroke her fathers white hair, his pale, almost white, face was droopy, and splotched, looking very much older than he actually was. She sighed and wiped her face with her skirts. As she walked out she took one last look at her father in his bed, he was going insane, and soon, very soon, she knew, he _would_ join her mother, and Zelda would be left alone, she knew she had to get a husband, for herself and her father.

When her father was still mostly sane, before her mother had died, he had told her, " Zelda your so lovely, I just want to see you settled down before I am wasted away to dust and blown across the wind."

"O dad, you and I both know that you are still fairly young and you are not going anywhere anytime soon, so stop exaggerating" that was less than a year ago, how little she seemed to know back then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need some fresh air," Zelda said, coming back to the present. She went into her room, and went into chest, she took out a lot of expensive embroidered gowns, until there nothing left in there, and she then took out the wooden bottom of the chest, in there was a beautiful simple white gown, ten times simpler, yet ten times more beautiful than all the rest of them. Next to it was a rugged, ugly, poor cloak. She pulled it on over her sapphire colored rich gown, than bent over to put everything back, before doing that she caressed the white silken gown, it was soft under her touch, "Mother's wedding dress." She hesitated than stacked everything back up on top of it. She made sure the cloak covered her so that she was unrecognized.

She climbed down the vines on her patio, and silently slipped through a crack in the high walls. She sidled along the wall, being extra quiet when she was opposite the wall to the guards; she then stole across stealthily into the night. She ran and ran, and realized that she would arise suspicion being a lady outside by herself in a deserted place. She found her way to the market place. There she blended in nicely. She pulled her hood over her eyes and stared down at the floor. Nobody would ever suspect that this timid girl would be used to giving orders and getting what she wanted. The only problem was that looking at the floor, she couldn't watch where she was going. The next thing she knew she bumped into a girl, sending her groceries flying in the air.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Zelda shouted.

"Oh. It's… okay," she said distractedly. She was quickly gathering her vegetables before they were trampled by horses and inattentive, or uncaring people. Zelda wasted no time trying to help the girl. In a few seconds all the food, was picked up and put back into the basket, "Thank you" the girl said.

"Thank you, but I just probably wasted two tomatoes, and broken a carrot.

"No… it's fine, really, It's not really my food, I'm shopping for my boss, I just recently got this job and he's really lineate, I plan to tae advantage of him while I'm still on his good side" The girl answered cheerily, with a little smile, well, I best be going, I still have more shopping to do and I don't want to be _that_ much on his bad side, well tootles." With that she skipped off singing a pretty tune.

"Well… bye…" Zelda replied to no one in particular, as the strange girl had already been gone. "Well… she's nice…" She said, and began to wander off again.

She stared daydreaming, and before she knew it she had wandered into a dark, smelly alley. She started to make her way back, when a hand jetted across and grabbed hers.

"What soft, pretty hands, such a lovely lady, I wonder how much the lovely lady has on her" and a strange man came out of the darkness and smiled a toothless smile.

"Let go of me" Zelda shouted, " Help! Help! Somebody _please_ help!" She struggled to get away, and her cloak pushed aside revealing her satin blue dress, with a décor of roses on it. The frightening man caught sight of it and his eyes filled with greedy longing.

"How much does the lovely lady have on her indeed, eh" Zelda reached for her purse and spilled into the man's hand.

"Here, take the money, but _please, please_ just leave me be."

"Hum, you even know your manners, but I wonder how much you'd be worth in ransom…" His eyes dazed for a bit as he began dreaming on the sum of his large profit, and he loosened his hold on Zelda's arm. She saw her chance, and wriggled free, slapped him, and attempted to run. "O no you don't, I'm not letting _this _chance slip through my fingers. Zelda sped up, but the man was too fast, she tripped over her gown and tumbled to the floor, the man coming down on her, He stood standing over her, smiling, then his eyes bulged, and he fell on top of her, lifeless.

Zelda screamed and wriggled from under the dead man. Screaming, he had an arrow stuck in his back

"Worthless brat didn't deserve to live" A voice said from on top of one of the poor shacks.

Zelda's eyes trailed up the building to see a man, about six feet and with strange clothes on. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered with fresh tears pouring from her eyes. After all, this man, unlike the other had a _weapon_.

"Hurt you, if I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have saved you, now would I.

He said with a crooked grin, his though was a little more reassuring and playful than the other man's toothless one, but still… a man isn't safe just because he has a nice smile. The man jumped down, and stood face to face with Zelda. As he was close, she could also see that the he was also very handsome, dirty, but…but that was beside the point…

"Nice dress." He remarked. Zelda blushed and quickly covered it up with he cloak again. "So… where are you from" He said, trying to make friendly conversation, but as he gazed up at the palace looming up above the city, she knew he knew, but still she remarked with an automatic 'around here' "There is a nice place around here that I sometimes stay at… if you don't want to go back you can stay the night there… if you want…"

"I'd love that" Zelda replied. They started on their way.

"What's your name" Link asked.

"Well, umm, uh… it's umm…" Zelda was caught unaware what should she say, Monique, Elizabeth, Mary…

"Please don't lie to me." Zelda was startled; it was as if he had read her mind.

"Well… Zelda"

"Princess Zelda," he said and smirked. Zelda looked away and let her long hair hide her blushing face. People called her 'princess Zelda' all the time, but never had it made her feel as special as this stranger who had saved her life.

"So… what's… umm… yours…?"

"Link."

"Oh, that's a… umm… a lovely name."

"Thanks, I guess. We're nearly there, it's a lovely little farm with cheery owners and great horses." He said and smiled _again_ at her. He just kept smiling at her, but every time he smiled it made her heart do flips, and go flying all through her chest before dropping in a knot into her stomach. _O my_ Zelda thought, _I think I'm beginning to actually _like_ this man. No! That can't be, he isn't even of royal blood, well she had never cared for that sort of thing anyways, but the public would be outraged… no. she couldn't even _dream_ of _thinking _about having any feelings besides friendship and gratitude towards this man…_

"Here we are." Link started, slicing through Zelda's thoughts like a blade. Zelda looked up, it _was_ a nice little farm. It looked cozy and warm, a perfect shelter against the late fall's chill. From inside she could here a soothing, pleasant voice, singing a pretty tune… she recognized it as the same tune that nice girl in the market place, had skipped away singing."Melody, I've brought a guest"

"Guest! Bring em' in, bring em' in." They walked inside and saw the strange girl humming and cutting up the vegetables that Zelda had knocked over in market place. Melody's fiery red hair was pulled back with a kerchief, with pieces sticking out from under it. She was completely absorbed in her work, stopping only to tuck in a strand of hair that had strayed in front of her eyes. Link took a seat on a bench, and Zelda just stood there waiting awkwardly. Link motioned him to sit next to him, and did, she told herself, out of politeness. They stayed there like that for a couple of minutes, before Melody finally poured the carrots into a pot of boiling water, turned around, and wiping her hands on her apron, started over to examine them. "Link, you dare come into a lady's home like that, go wash up this instant!" Link trudged himself to the bathroom, and Melody turned her attention to Zelda. Zelda blushed, remembering the incident that had happened earlier that evening. "Well… we should get you into some sleeping clothes, nothing as fancy as what you wearing… you are sleeping over right?"

"Well, if it's alright with you…" Zelda had no intention on returning to the palace, she knew that she wouldn't be noticed gone this late, and the guards get increased, as it gets darker…

"Why of course!" You can sleep in the extra room, Link usually stays there when he's in town, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch.

"Well, if you're sure it's okay… I am a little tired…"

"Here, have a cup of tea, it'll soothe you down; you seem to be so uptight."

"Thank you, you're so kind!"

"Well, I haven't heard _that_ in a while, I tell you, people just don't appreciate common manners nowadays… Oh no, I completely forgot about the broth!" She ran and took the pot of the fire. And set it on the counter. She poured it into three chipped plates and got three wooden spoons, from a threadbare cabinet. She tasted it from her bowl, and sighed, "Just perfect" She set the bowls on the table. "Here enjoy." Zelda tried to taste the broth as Melody had done, but burned her tongue in the process.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She yelled. Just then Link walked in with only a towel on.

"Yes I know I am," he joked about. Zelda blushed and looked away. My he had a six pack.

"Link, ho rude!" Melody chastised.

"Yes, but I can't find my sleeping clothes, and I'd rather not sleep without it." "They're in the drawer in the guest bedroom, where they always are!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, hurry down for dinner before it gets cold."

"Yes Ma'am!" Link saluted to Melody.

"Hardy har har, Link, I swear I'll get you back one of these days just you wait," and she began muttering under her breath.

Zelda quickly finished her supper, it was the most simple, yet delicious, dish she had ever had. She then allowed Melody to take her upstairs and help her get washed up. There was a soft, cotton nightgown lying on the bed for her when she got out. Zelda dressed and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She awoke to find Link staring at her with quizzical eyes.

"Good morning miss sleepy head." He said. Zelda sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Why, it's already 7:30!"

"7:30! Why are you even awake!"

"7:30, is very late, on a farm."

"Oh…" Zelda replied feeling ignorant about everything to do with anything that didn't go on in the palace.

"Well, quickly, get dressed, I've got to take you home before they notice you missing."

"O my! Your completely right!"

"Of course I am."

"Um… Link?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… like… get out?"

"Oh! Ok." Zelda got dressed back into her sapphire gown. And walked outside into the stable, where Link was waiting for her, and Melody was sloshing buckets around to feed the horses.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat before you leave?"

"I'm fine, they'll probably stuff me when I get back."

"Well then, I hope to see you soon…well, I'm not very good with goodbyes so… goodbye… I guess…"

"Wait," Link started, "I _will_ see you again, right." He said walking over and talking Zelda's hands.

"Well…I'll try… I mean I can't guarantee you, but God I hope so." Link just stared at her, his usually playful blue eyes suddenly serious.

"Well, I'm not satisfied with h_opes_, I _promise_ to you that I _will_ see you again, no matter how hard it is." Zelda just stood there staring at him, lost, swimming in his blue ocean eyes, she just nodded, dumbfounded. She couldn't remember anyone looking at her with such deep devotion.

The trip back home was silent, and they finally reached to the palace. Link just jumped off his horse, Epona, helped Zelda down, and planted a firm kiss right on her mouth, all in one motion.

Zelda just stood there, staring at him for a second, then embraced him and whispered, "Never leave me, please I beg it of you, I... I love you. "

"I'll never ever leave you, promise I…" His sentence was cut off, for they heard voices coming towards them, Link swung back on Epona and galloped off with a army salute to his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Zelda stood gazing in the distance at the spot where Link had just disappeared.

"Your majesty, quick boys, I've found her, I've found her!" Zelda slowly turned, wrenching her eyes from the distance, her look of longing turned confused.

"What's this, your majesty thing being started, I am a lady, lady or princess Zelda.

With a quick bow, the guard blurted out, "Your majesty, I, I mean, well…you are your majesty from now on…your father, he has…well…death has consumed him, he is with us no longer." Zelda blanked out she couldn't understand anything anyone was telling her anymore, she didn't understand what the voices filled with sympathy and sadness were trying to communicate to her anymore. Her eyes turned blurry her head was screaming, she couldn't even hear herself as she started yelling "No, No, No" over and over, so she scram louder and louder, she felt someone try to put a comforting arm around her shoulder, but just shook it off and ran, ran as if her life depended on it. She didn't know where she was running to or why, she just ran.

She stopped only when she realized that she was at her mother's old room, untouched by time for almost a year. It was dusty, because her father had ordered no one to set foot in that room, not even the maids. She coughed, but pushed the shingles out of her face and continued on, she had no one left, no one. No one that is, except for Link. She knew she just had to go there.

As she turned around a man stood there. Zelda slowly backed away, "Who are you?" she whispered. He looked like an apparition, his face so pale and deadly, almost too beautiful.

"Me, why, I am your fiancé, has nobody told you?" Zelda shook her head and kept backing up, "No, no." She whispered sobbing, just as she did when they told her about her father, only quieter. She continued backing away as the man's grin spread across her face watching her horror and fear, she tripped and fell over a wooden chest, rising up dust around her. She started sobbing again, "Why me she whispered into the darkness" She felt as if she were still falling, long after she had already stopped. Now, she couldn't have even Link, she was completely lonely, she heard the strange man smirk, that was the last thing she heard before she suddenly blacked out.

Zelda woke up with a start, she couldn't remember what happened, and she didn't know where she was, all she knew was that her head felt as if someone was hammering it over and over again. She heard a voice chattering.

"Oh! She's awake. Poor dear, bless her soul, she's always been so kind, but it's not like what happened wasn't predicted, but he should have at least lasted a year or so more…" Then Zelda remembered what had happened; she remembered her father's death, about the strange man who she was going to have to marry, about never being able to see Link again, despite the promise… She suddenly wanted to be alone.

She looked away as the nurse felt her forehead and mumbled something like "I'm fine," or something to that effect. "How many minutes have I been lying here, thirty at the most, no doubt."

"Minutes? You've been here for merely a week! Dear, trust me, everything will be alright." Then her voice turned sketchy, " There's a man here, from the village, he says he knows you, he has been by your side for two days now, he just left to fetch you some water."

Zelda hid her face in her hands, she felt the longing in her chest, and hated the words that came out of her mouth, " Send him away, tell him never to return, tell him" her voice faltered momentarily, "tell him I won't, no tell him I _cannot_ love him, not anymore at least, and tell him goodbye, tell him goodbye forever." She felt even more tears spring from her eyes, it seemed that recently she had an endless supply of them.

The maid looked at her with confusion and sympathy, but walked away, to go find the strange boy in the funny green clothes.

Zelda knew, that from now on, she would have to take car of her self, she would not _need_ anybody, and hopefully, no one would need her…


End file.
